


Trust

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Mission, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov has a new partner.  Can she trust him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Amanda: Maybe their first mission together? Just a moment where they both realized they can trust each other.

Natasha really hated being pinned down by gunfire. She liked movement and freedom in general. Being trapped behind a dumpster because bad guys were hailing machine gun fire down on her was pretty much the last thing she wanted, period.

And on top of that, she had no idea where her new partner was. He was supposed to be covering her, but that obviously wasn’t happening. She made a mental note to rip Coulson a new one when… if she got back to headquarters.

One gun went quiet. Her brow furrowed a little bit, and she pressed herself further into the shadows. She had been hearing four separate submachine guns—two K1As, an Uzi, and a PP-19—but now the Uzi was silent.

A few seconds later, one of the K1As went quiet, then the other. She chanced peeking over the top of the dumpster, but bullets slammed into the wall above her head, showering her in brick shards and dust.

There was a strangled cry, and she chanced another look just in time to see Mr. PP-19 plummet from a fire escape to the pavement, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Keeping her gun ready, she crept out into the open, eyes darting around the alley.

“Up here,” a voice said, and she swung her gun around to aim at the roof.

Clint waved his bow at her. ”Don’t shoot,” he said with a grin that was entirely inappropriate for the situation.

He pulled a bow from his quiver and sent it into the wall opposite his rooftop. He then hooked the attached wire to his belt and rappelled down the wall, landing lightly on the pavement beside her.

“Where the hell were you, Barton?” she snarled, checking her clip out of a nervous need to move her hands more than concern that her gun would jam.

“Finding higher ground,” he replied smoothly. “I told you I would cover you, Romanoff, and I covered you.”

Natasha was ready with a snide retort, but movement at the end of the alley caught her eye. She tackled Clint just before bullets sprayed into the wall behind them. She didn’t even think, just whipped her gun up and shot the Ten Rings agent right between the eyes.

Clint shifted a little, and she realized with a slightly guilty start that she was on top of him, and that it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable.

“Thanks,” he said at the same moment that she muttered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, partner,” Clint said with a grin.

Maybe she wouldn’t rip Coulson a new one after all.


End file.
